Charmed Piper's twins
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Twins Prue and Patty have different dads because of a love spell that Paige and Phoebe cast on Piper and Leo p.s. I only own Prue and Patty I'm ending this story because I'm not inspired by the idea anymore and I ran out of ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Piper's POV

My lovely husband, Dan and I have two beautiful twin daughters. Prudence Melinda and Patricia Grace. They are 5 years old. Prudence's powers are a force field and telekinesis. Patricia, who looks surprisingly like Leo, her powers are cryokinesis and molecular combustion.

(Demon attacks)

Piper: Prudence, protect your sister.

(Prudence puts up her force field around her and her sister)

(Piper vanquishes demon)

Piper: Ok Prue thanks

Prue: (puts down her force field) You're welcome mommy

Patty: Mommy, look what I can do (orbs out and then back in)

Piper: (looks shocked)

Patty: (looks confused as to why her mommy is shocked)

Prue: Will I be able to do that, mommy?

Piper: Probably not (steps into another room and calls Dan) Hi Dan?

Dan: Piper? What's wrong?

Piper: You need to come home and take the twin to the doctor for a paternity test.

Dan: Why?

Piper: I know it's crazy, but I think that Patty isn't yours, because she can orb.

Dan: What?!

Piper: Please, just come home

Dan: Ok

(At the hospital after Dan picked up the girls and the test were already taken)

Doctor: Ok , I have the results from your tests. Patricia is definitely not yours, but Prudence is.

Dan: (disappointed) Ok, thanks doctors

(At home, the girls are playing in the greenroom)

Dan: How in the world is Patty not mine?

Piper: Five years ago, my sisters cast a love spell on me and Leo and it only lasted 24 hours, but in that time Leo and I, you know. So Patty is his.

Dan: Oh ok

(Dan leaves to go back to work)

Piper: Leo!

(Leo orbs in)

Piper: Hi

Leo: Piper! I'm not your whitelighter, remember?

Piper: Oh, I know

Leo: Then what do you need?

Piper: Patty, come here please, and do your special thing.

Leo: Piper?

Piper: What? (Patty orbs in front of her mommy)

Leo: (looks shocked)

Patty: Mommy, who is this?

Leo: I'm your mommy's old whitelighter

Piper: Patty, go play please

Patty; Ok mommy

Piper: Remember five years ago, my sisters put a love spell on us and we, you know well, Patty is your and Prue is Dan's.

Leo: Then I want to take Patty

Piper: Not yet! Just let me decide something

Leo: Ok, call me (orbs out)

Piper: (sighs) I know what I have to do (stares at her twins playing together) I have to separate my twins, my beautiful twins.

(Piper goes into the kitchen)

Piper: (makes a memory erasing potion for the spell she wrote) Ok, it's now or never (to the twins) Girls come here please

Patty/Prue: (run into the kitchen) What is it, mommy?

Piper: Here drink some homemade juice (hands them the cups)

Patty/Prue: (drink the juice)

Piper: Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truth, images

All of these you hold onto tight

What I now mention you will release

Patty/Prue: (forget each other) Who are you?

Piper: (grabs Patty) Prue go play please (Prue runs away to go play) Patty, I would like you to meet your real daddy. (to Leo) Leo!

(Leo orbs in)

Piper: Patty, Leo's your daddy and you're going to live with him

Patty: Ok mommy

Leo: (picks up Patty) Let's go princess

(At Paige and Richard's house)

Paige: Leo! What are you doing here?

Leo: Patty is mine and Piper's daughter and Prue is Piper and Dan's. And this is all thanks to you and Phoebe, because of your stupid spell.

Paige: Ok, so what are you doing here?

Leo: I need a place to stay

Paige: Ok, you and Patty can stay here.

(2 years later, At the manor)

Prue: Mommy, who is the other girl in all these pictures of me?

Piper: No one, the print shop accidentally duplicated you.

Prue: Ok

(1 year later, Prue finds Patty's birth certificate while playing dressup in her mommy's closet)

Prue: (yells) Mommy!

(Piper runs into her room)

Piper: Yes baby?

Prue: Mommy, who is Patricia Grace Halliwell and how come she has the same birthday as me.

Piper: She is your twin. She is also the other girl in those pictures with you. (sadly) When you two were five, she was killed by a demon. (tears streaming down her face) You two were inseparable so I erased all your memories of her.

Prue: (hugs her mommy) I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to make you cry.

Piper: (hugs her daughter back) I know you didn't baby

(At Leo and Patty's house)

Patty: Daddy? What happened to mommy?

Leo: She and I had a disagreement and when we went to court I got custody of you

Patty: I love you daddy

Leo: I love you too Princess

(1 year later Prue is alone at the manor with Piper and a demon attacks and Piper is slipping away)

Prue: (crying) Mommy, please don't die daddy is too busy to take care of me (yells) Somebody help me, my mommy needs help

(Leo orbs in)

Leo: Is she ok?

Prue: Help please

Leo: Ok stand back (Prue steps back and Leo heals her and orbs out)

Piper: (wakes up and gasps as Leo orbs away)

Prue: Mommy! I thought I was going to lose you

Piper: (hugs her daughter) It's ok, I'm here


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day, Leo talks to Patty in the living room)

Leo: Patty, I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you will react so I'll just show you? Hold my hand

Patty: Ok (holds her daddy's hand)

(Leo orbs with Patty to the manor)

Piper: Leo, what are you doing?

Patty: Daddy? Where are we?

Leo: Patty, this is your mommy.

Piper: (realizes what Leo is doing) Prue!

(Prue runs in)

Prue: Yes mommy?

Piper: This is your twin, Patty

Prue/Patty: I have a twin. Why didn't we know

Piper: When you two were five, Patty orbed and I knew you were mine and Leo's daughter. I knew Prue's daddy, Dan wouldn't like that Patty wasn't his daughter. I tricked you two into drinking a potion and cast a spell on you two to make you forget each other, so I wouldn't constantly hear Prue ask for her twin, Patty.

Patty: Ok, I understand

Prue: I understand too


	3. Chapter 3

(It was been six months since Piper and Leo told the twins about each other but they can only see each other when Dan is at work, but today Dan finds out. Before Dan arrives Patty and Prue are laughing having a grand old time, they are as close now as they were when they were 5. Then Dan walks in the front door and order Patty and Leo to leave his house. When Patty and Leo leave, Dan becomes enraged and starts abusing his daughter, Prue and his wife, Piper.)

Dan: (yells and slams Piper into the wall) Piper, how could you let those two into pieces of scum into my house? (punches her in the gut causing her lose her breath and double over but Dan holds her up and is about to punch her in the gut again when he hears his daughter say)

Prue: (in tears) Leave my mommy alone!

Dan: (walks over to Prue and picks her up by her arms almost pulling them out of her sockets and her yells at her) Never do that again! Do you understand me, little girl? (When Prue doesn't answer, he puts her down and lays her across his lap after he yanks her pants and panties down, then he starts spanking her really hard)

Prue: (sobbing) Daddy please stop, I'm sorry. I understand, please I'm sorry.

(Dan ignores the little girl's plea's and cries and continues spanking her until she is almost unconscious. Then he throws her on the couch and goes back over to Piper hitting her over again and punching her in the gut about twenty times. Then he walks out the door leaving Piper to double over and hit the floor. Upon her a loud thud, Prue gets up quickly from the couch her daddy threw her on and runs over to her mommy)

Prue: (crying) Mommy? Are you ok? Mommy! please be ok?

Piper: (answers weakly) I'm ok, sweetheart

Prue: Good, I couldn't live without you

(Everyday the abuse got worse and worse, until a year later Dan beats Piper to her death, but six months before that Dan pulled Prue out of school, because the teachers were asking questions. He isn't even home-schooling her. After Dan kills Piper, he makes Prue promise not to tell that he killed her mommy. Prue cried over her mommy's death for months, because her and her mommy would always stand up for each other when Dan would come home. Now who would stand up for 9 year old, Prue. Prue also misses her twin, whom she hasn't seen in a year, since the day the abuse started, when she first stood up for her mommy. Dan never did feel sorry for anything he did, it was like he became heartless on that faithful day, the last day Prue and Patty played together.)

Dan: (yells angrily) Prudence, come here now. (Prue enters the kitchen shaking) Didn't I ask you to do the dishes. (Then Dan slaps his daughter across the face) For disobeying you shall have no dinner tonight and will spend the rest on the night in your room. Am I understood?

Prue: Yes dad

(Prue then runs up to her room, lays on her bed and cries)

Prue: (crying) Somebody please save me. Please I hate my life. (remember how her mommy used to stand up for her when her dad would try and hit her or something) I miss you so much mommy. Why does dad hate me. I try to love him, but I can't it's hard to love somebody who doesn't love you back. Please someone save me. I wanna die (Prue puts her head into a pillow and screams and cries hysterically until she feels someone's and a tap on her shoulder. Prue starts to get scared and tense because she is scared that it might be her dad, but when she turns around she sees...)

* * *

Who do you think entered Prue's room? How did they get in? Are they going to help or let her stay until her dad eventually kills her? Comments are well appreciated as well as feedback


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously...**_

_(Prue then runs up to her room, lays on her bed and cries)_

_Prue: (crying) Somebody please save me. Please I hate my life. (remember how her mommy used to stand up for her when her dad would try and hit her or something) I miss you so much mommy. Why does dad hate me. I try to love him, but I can't it's hard to love somebody who doesn't love you back. Please someone save me. I wanna die (Prue puts her head into a pillow and screams and cries hysterically until she feels someone's and a tap on her shoulder. Prue starts to get scared and tense because she is scared that it might be her dad, but when she turns around she sees...)_

* * *

(Prue then runs up to her room, lays on her bed and cries)

Prue: (crying) Somebody please save me. Please I hate my life. (remember how her mommy used to stand up for her when her dad would try and hit her or something) I miss you so much mommy. Why does dad hate me. I try to love him, but I can't it's hard to love somebody who doesn't love you back. Please someone save me. I wanna die (Prue puts her head into a pillow and screams and cries hysterically until she feels someone's and a tap on her shoulder. Prue starts to get scared and tense because she is scared that it might be her dad, but when she turns around she sees Leo and Patty. Before she knows how to react, Prue feels comforted by her sisters arms that embraced her in a tight hug and she instantly stops crying. Prue whispers excitedly) Uncle Leo! Patty! I've missed you so much

Leo: (puts his hands over Prue to heal her) I've missed you too

Prue: (pleading) Take me away from her. Take me home please. I love you guys and I don't love my dad, because he doesn't love me. He abuses me.

Patty: It'll be ok. We'll take you home, right daddy? (looks up at Leo with her big brown eyes and bats her eyelashes a few times)

Leo: I would love to take you with us, but your dad could file a restraining order against for kidnapping.

Prue: And I'll tell the police that my dad abuses me and I told you to take me away.

Leo: I'm sorry, I can't take you yet. I'll tell your Aunt Paige about your situation. She works for social services. (sadly) Also I'm sorry about you losing your mommy. I hope they catch that evil man

Prue: It was my dad. The abuse went to far and he killed her. (crying) I'm sorry, please don't tell him I told. He made me promise not to tell

Leo: I wouldn't dream of telling him. I'll get you out of here as soon as I can. Bye, I love you (kisses her forehead)

Patty: Bye Prue, I love you. (Leo and Patty were about to orb out)

Prue: Wait, can't you take me to social services now, Uncle Leo. Say you found me running away from home. Patty, you can say a spell to reverse Uncle Leo's healing.

Leo: I guess I can do that

Patty: Same here

Prue: Thank you. I'll pack a bag, like I was running away and Patty you work on the spell

Patty: Ok (thinks for a while, then she has the perfect spell) Reverse the healing that was done

so we may see the damage that was done

(Then Prue's bruises, cuts and scars all reappear. Prue looks down at all the bruises.)

Prue: Ah, brilliant spell Patty. I'm all packed

Leo: Ok let's go. (Leo then takes Prue's hand and tells Patty to orb home, before he orbs to Paige's closed office, with no windows)

Paige: Leo, Prue! What are you doing here?

Leo: Prue was running away and she told me that she was abused by Dan. I briefly observed her and noticed she has all kinds of bruises and scars. She also told me that Dan's abuse is what killed Piper.

Paige: Ok, what am I supposed to do?

Leo: Well you help people, now you have to help your niece.

Paige: Alright, but you have to leave

Leo: Bye Prue

Prue: Bye Uncle Leo, I love you (Leo orbs out back home to his daughter, Patty)

Paige: Alright Prue, let's go talk to my boss. He can help.

Prue: Ok Aunt Paige

* * *

Will Prue be free of Dan? Will Piper's death finally be justified?


	5. Chapter 5

(Paige takes Prue to talk to Mr. Cowan, who is Paige's boss. He asks Prue some questions that she has no trouble answering, because she hates her father)

Mr. Cowan: How long has your dad been abusing you?

Prue: About two years

Mr. Cowan: Did your teachers ever say anything?

Prue: They showed concern, but as soon as he noticed they were suspicious of something, he pulled me out of school. That was six months ago.

Mr. Cowan: Did you have another kind of schooling?

Prue: No, after that I never learned anything, except for the fact that my dad hates me.

Mr. Cowan: What happened to your mother?

Prue: He killed her a year ago, when the abuse went to far, but he always made sure that he never killed me. It was like I was his personal punching bag or a little rag doll.

Mr. Cowan: Ok, no further questions. Thank you, Prue

Prue: You're welcome (to Paige) Can I go back to your office?

Paige: Sure

(It has been two months since Leo and Paige have become Prue's legal guardians, Dan is in jail for child abuse and murder for fifteen years. Prue has to see a psychiatrist to help her learn to trust others outside her family, especially men. Today Prue doesn't want to go to the psychiatrist since whenever she comes out of her session there is a guy is the waiting room that looks like Dan.)

Prue: Uncle Leo?

Leo: Yes Prue?

Prue: Do I have to go to my session today. I don't feel good

Leo: (feels her forehead and sounds concerned) Are you ok? How do you feel?

Prue: (moans) Nauseous

Leo: Are you sure you aren't feeling good? Or did something or someone you saw last week scare you? You seemed in a pretty big rush.

Prue: Yeah, I did. There was a guy there when I came out of my session who looked like Dan.

Leo: Oh, I'm sorry about that, but you don't have to be scared. Dan is in jail, and that guy is coming for help.

Prue: Ok, I think I can go now

Leo: You sure?

Prue: Yes, I'm fine Uncle Leo

(The next day, Patty and Prue attempt to summon their mom, Piper.)

Patty/Prue: Hear me now, Hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide

Piper's spirit: Hello, my girls

Patty/Prue: Mommy!

Prue: I miss you mommy

Piper's spirit: I miss you too baby

Prue: I'm sorry I couldn't protect you

Piper's spirit: Don't be. It was my destiny

Patty: I miss you too mommy. I wish I got to spend more time with you.

Prue: I wish daddy didn't hate me.

Piper's spirit: I agree with both of you, my girls. (The elders call her to come back to the heavens) I have to go. Blessed be my darlings.

Prue/Patty: (as their mom disappears) Blessed be, mommy. I love you.


End file.
